Losing Hope
by amber143xox
Summary: Here's the second chapter. I think it's better than the first one. So, review and let me know what you think )
1. What could go wrong?

~Chapter 1: What could go wrong?  
  
**Just to let you know, Chandler doesn't live across the hall from Monica in this story. Rachel and Ross are together, and Phoebe and Joey are together. Ok! Enjoy the story!**  
  
It had been 5 years today since that horrible accident. It was the first thing Chandler thought about when he woke up every morning. How could he not when his fiancee was lying in a hospital bed almost lifeless? He tried shaking those thoughts out of his mind, and went to take a shower before leaving, once again, for the hospital.  
  
Five Years Earlier:  
  
Chandler looked at his watched as he neared Apartment 20. Exactly 8:00. Right on time, he thought to himself. He knocked on the door. He heard someone nearing the door. Monica answered. He couldn't help but smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress with the diamond necklace and earrings he had bought her that year for Valentines Day.  
  
"Wow...you...wow." He was speechless. He couldn't find the words to tell her how absolutely ravishing she looked.  
  
Monica giggled and asked if he was ready to go. He nodded and held his arm out for her to intertwine hers with his. They seemed to fit together so perfectly.  
  
They were celebrating their 1 year anniversary. Chandler couldn't believe it. He had been dating Monica for exactly one year. He kept asking himself how he ever got so lucky. Yet, he never had an answer.  
  
Chandler drove towards the park. He had made sure to make the dinner reservations at 9:00, so he knew she wouldn't miss what he had planned.  
  
When they got to the park, Chandler parked the car and ran to the passenger side of the car and grabbed Monica's hand and went running towards the back of the park. She always has loved the park at night, which made this even more perfect.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Chandler?" she asked, giggling. She never did like surprises.  
  
"Just be patient. You'll see," he replied.  
  
When they reached the back of the part, Chandler looked at his watch. 8:14. Great, just one more minute. At exactly 8:15 Monica looked up and saw a small airplane carrying a lit banner on the back. As it got closer, the words became clearer. Monica gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Did she really read that? Was she dreaming? She almost pinched herself to find out, but didn't because Chandler began to speak.  
  
"Monica...I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't even want to. This past year has been the greatest year of my life. And I don't want it to end here. So, Monica, will you marry me?"  
  
**Haha! That's the end of this chapter! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Oh, I do! I have the 2nd chapter written, so it will be up soon!** 


	2. Losing Hope

~Chapter 2: Losing Hope  
  
Monica couldn't believe this was happening. Commitment-phobic Chandler was actually proposing to her. Now she really needed to pinch herself. But didn't then either, afraid that she wouldn't feel and would realize this was all a dream. She realized she was crying and wiped away the tears before speaking.  
  
"Oh, my God, Chandler. There is nothing in this world that would make me happier. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"  
  
This, he couldn't believe. She actually said yes. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug. He let her go, took her left hand and slid the diamond ring he had bought on her. Perfect fit.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered.  
  
"Your perfect," he whispered back. Then kissed her. "But we have to go if we want to make our dinner reservations."  
  
After dinner, they went back to Monica's apartment for drinks. Monica sat back staring at the ring while Chandler just sat there staring at her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"Just thinking about how happy and lucky I am. To have found someone I love, who loves me back, to be engaged to you. The thought of marrying you..."  
  
Chandler cut her off when he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
The next morning Chandler woke up in her bed alone. He walked into the living and found a note lying on the table:  
  
Chandler,  
  
Went to make you breakfast in bed, but didn't have eggs. Ran to the store. Be back soon. Love you, Monica..xox  
  
He couldn't help but smiling at that last part..."love you." He thought again about what he did to deserve all of this. He layed back down on the couch to wait for Monica, but ended up driftin off into a peacefull sleep. He was awaken by the telephone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, this is Mr. Bing. Oh, my God. I'll be right there!" With that he slammed the phone down, grabbed a coat, and ran out the door.  
  
Present:  
  
He got to the hospital and went up to Room 337. She looked the same. Always did. Nothing ever changed. It hadn't for 5 years. He grabbed a chair and pulled it by her bedside, and took her hand in his.  
  
"Honey, you need to come back to us. To me. Everyone misses you terribly. It's just not the same without you here with us. I don't function properly without you. I need to see you smile that beautiful smile. I need to see those gorgeous eyes of yours. Please, baby, open your eyes. Come back to us."  
  
It was useless, he knew this. Yet he still tried everyday, hoping somehing would change--her eyes flutter, a finger moves--anything, something to show him she is still with them.  
  
Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Rachel and Phoebe walked in the room.  
  
"Hey," they both said to Chandler.  
  
He sat up and quietly said hi.  
  
"Any change?" Rachel asked, although she knew the answer. She knew he would have immediately called one of the gang if there was.  
  
Chandler shook his head, "there never is, Rach."  
  
"Your losing hope," Phoebe said.  
  
Chandler looked up at her. "What do you expect, Pheebs? My fiancee has been here, like this, no change, for five years--today! That Dr's can't seem to do anything for her."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't lose hope, Chandler." Rachel added.  
  
Chandler shrugged. He knew Rachel and Phoebe were right. He couldn't lose hope.  
  
**Anybody think they know what happened to Monica? You'll find out next chapter =) Please be kind and review :oD** 


	3. Life without you

Chandler ended up staying at the hospital that night. He woke up and kissed Monica's forehead and whispered Good Morning in her ear, hoping and praying for some sign that she would wake up.  
  
"Hey, man," Joey said, walking into the room with the gang.  
  
"Hey," he replied, quietly, not taking his eyes off of Monica.  
  
"Did you stay here last night?" asked Ross.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Chandler, go home, eat some good food, take a shower." Rachel said.  
  
"I will later. I don't want to be gone in case..."  
  
Chandler lost trail of thought and stared at Monica's hand in his. He felt it move. He knew he wasn't dreaming. This was not just wishful thinking. It was real, her hand really did move.  
  
"What's wrong, Chandler?" asked Phoebe, perplexed.  
  
"Her hand moved. I felt it. I knoew it did. Go get a doctor!" he yelled.  
  
Ross ran out of the room in search of a doctor.  
  
"Are you sure, man?" Joey asked.  
  
"Positive! I know what I felt!"  
  
Ross walked back in the room with a doctor trailing right behind him.  
  
"She moved?" Dr. Cavin(A.N. hehe that's my boyfriends last name) asked.  
  
"Yes, her hand. What's that mean? Is she waking up?" Chandler asked. You could hear the hope in his voice that she would say yes.  
  
"Possibly, yes. Has she moved since?"  
  
"No."  
  
All 7 of them just stood there and stared, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, her eyes began to flutter, and then they opened. Nobody could believe it. After 5 years, she was finally back.  
  
"Ch... Chandler?" she whispered.  
  
He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "I'm here, baby. Oh, I'm here."  
  
"Wh...what happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Your in the hospital, honey. You were in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver. You've been in a coma...for 5 years."  
  
"5 years?"  
  
"Yes, but your back now. Your finally back."  
  
Chandler and the gang went into a consoltation room to give the doctor room to examine Monica. Everyone stood in the room crying and hugging. After all this time, she was back. Back for her best friends, back to her family, and back to her fiancee.  
  
After the doctor finished checking Monica, everyone went back into the room. Chandler ran to he finacees' bed side, sat her up, and enveloped her into a hug. It felt so good to do that again. He was afraid to let her go, afraid he might her again.  
  
Five Months Later:  
  
"I love you," Chandler whispered into her ear, as they were dancing their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
Even after all this time, and everything they have been through, Chandler still couldn't figure out how he got so lucky. He had a beautiful wife, the best friends he could ever ask for. Life could get no better than this.  
  
**Tada! That's the end. =) I hope you like it. If not, they will get better. After all, this is only my first one! Please review and leave me your thoughts =)** 


End file.
